


发光少年

by a6anet (shunzi66)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunzi66/pseuds/a6anet
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 5





	发光少年

原来被爱的人杀死是这种感觉。  
一千只鸟发出垂死前的哀鸣，蓝光一闪，像是要出现什么神转折似的，发生过的好事在黑白电影里又发生了一次（这一次还是那么好），然后他发现自己胸口又出现了一个大洞——至于为什么要用这个又字，他目前还无法完全理解。卡卡西惨白的嘴唇缓慢地开合，就像一尾呼吸困难的鱼——可是鱼又怎么会发出鸟的声音？他觉得疼，又觉得没有预想中那么疼，一切都被莫名其妙黏腻潮湿的回忆缓冲了，他看着卡卡西脸上的面罩短暂地发怔。  
在回过神来之前他发现自己开始大笑。卡卡西半跪在对面抬眼看他，眼神居然还是很冷静，让带土有种想要冲到山顶上去告白的冲动，用你是我的眼就很好，或者直接说爱。如果卡卡西追问，他就告诉他像是爱一个废物那样爱。  
带土禁不住笑得更加起劲，笑得过于用力，以至于泛起恨意。但是他觉得这并没有关系，这世上又有谁能把爱意和恨意分得一清二楚呢？他只是个没有心的人。  
他们有一小会儿都没有说话，卡卡西看上去很累，眼底渗出来不够鲜艳的红色。  
带土不无失落地想，是他——他的眼睛——教会了卡卡西怎么流眼泪，可结果是他自己在该哭的时候哭不出来。眼前的黑忽然变得沉重，他又一次地把痛苦放在嘴里咀嚼，试图找到自己求之不得的甜。

醒来的时候他看见即使脸上有秽土纹也依然闪闪发亮的水门老师。被害人迅速认出加害自己的凶手，昔日的和蔼老师也认出来自己英年早逝的可爱弟子。有个瞬间带土以为水门会过来摸他的头，他还记得水门笑盈盈地望着他时的表情。  
黑白电影又开始放了，他头痛欲裂，原来以前发生过那么多好事。  
水门是可以无差别攻略所有角色的那种人，带土曾经喜欢听水门的话，因为他的老师善解人意到了一种匪夷所思的程度。水门跟他讲话的时候用“我们”而不是“你”，水门用迷人的大火影梦想诱惑他，还搬出来琳收服他，水门甚至能察觉到他自己都没发现的小心思——他想要接近惹人厌的卡卡西，但是又生怕被看轻。那天夜里水门轻声地说，所以你偶尔也体谅一下卡卡西吧。十几岁的带土于是回头看了那一眼，他抓着卡卡西并不温热的手，送完眼睛，买一送一地还送了一条命。  
水门还是温柔，有点儿无可奈何地望着他说：你还这么年轻，怎么就想着跟人比惨呢？黑着半张脸的带土很难做出惆怅的表情，他用巨大的触手紧紧地攫住水门的身体，以尽可能真诚的口吻回答说：可是老师，我已经比你要老了呢。

之前带土特意去木叶吊唁自己，他有一块方方正正的墓碑，坐在规规矩矩的基石上面，他的名字耀武扬威地刻在上面，像个真正的英雄。这时候带土忍不住去想，墓碑下面到底埋了些什么？  
或许是个做得很像真人的小木偶也说不定，戴着风镜，竖着头发，咧开嘴傻笑的表情栩栩如生。  
——他不敢真的挖开自己的墓穴，生怕得知其实自己已死的消息。带土看到过卡卡西留在那里的花，是他叫不出名字的朴素植物，闻起来有种怪味道，像是潮湿的旧报纸，熏得那一小块土地像是死了很多年。人居然可以和一块石碑变得亲密，这是带土最想不通的地方，他在那些白花上面踩上恶狠狠的黑脚印，想象着自己是踩在了玫瑰的花瓣上面。

长门屠木叶之前特意来问过他。  
带土说即使杀了卡卡西也没问题。  
你不是很在意他的吗？  
有时候不太在意。  
这句话说完他就很酷的转身走了，后来热心的白绝前来通知战场消息，带土干瘪地回了一声，哦，然后下意识地想摸自己的眼睛，摸到的却是经年不摘的面具。  
他继续往前走，走到了流淌着的黑的河流里，其实早就累了，但是停不下来，直到远处奔来的发光体把他撞到在地上。  
黑发风镜的小男孩凑上前来，先是被他的脸吓了一跳，退了几步又再次靠近，神色之中露出真切的关怀：你哭什么啊？  
他吃力地回答道：因为你……太刺眼了啊。

（完）


End file.
